The Riddler's Riddles
by CarrotBaby3902
Summary: The infamous one-armed detective Len Kagamine needs your help solving a few cases. The Alice killings, they're a real pain. Quite boring, if I might add. Nonetheless, he needs you to take some of them for him. But be cautious. One wrong choice may lead to the next Alice...being you.
1. The First Murder Normal Ver

I will describe a murder case, and you will tell me the answers to it. I'll explain more later. Right now, I will tell you the beginning of the story.

Kristina and Dakota were walking home from school. They held their backpacks in their hands since it hurt their shoulders to carry them on their backs.

Kristina went to her house which was four blocks from the school. Dakota went to her house which was three blocks from the school.

It takes Kristina 20 minutes to get to school and back. It takes Dakota 15 minutes to get to school and back.

Kristina emptied out her backpack on her bed and sifted through all the things. There was a red textbook, a blue pen, a yellow highlighter, an orange notebook, a green set of gym clothes, a purple headband, and a light grey hanker chief that had her last name on it.

Dakota emptied half her bag on her bed as well. She sifted through the items. There was a yellow textbook, a blue folder filled with homework and other documents, a green pen, an orange set of gym clothes, a red book, a purple notebook, and a black handkerchief that had her last name on it.

The two girls put their stuff back in their bags and put them beside their dressers.

Someone knocks on each girl's door, and asks to come inside. The girls let them in and they go into their rooms. Each person looks around the girls' rooms.

The woman in Kristina's room spots a poster that has a disturbing picture of a dying girl on it.

The man in Dakota's room spots nothing out of the ordinary.

Both people leave the house and go to the school. One of them is found dead 25 minutes later. The person has a dark grey smudge on it's mouth and a stab wound in it's back. There is an orange mark on the person's hand, a red mark on the person's shoe, a blue mark on the person's wrist, the word Alice is written on the person's throat in green, and a yellow mark on the person's leg.The police interrogate the two girls.

Kristina said she never saw the person in her life.

Dakota said she never saw the person in her life.

Both girls were telling the truth.

The police knew that the person died the night it visited one of the girls. They didn't know which one it visited, though.

They checked both girls' backpacks.

They found a grey knife in Kristina's backpack covered with dried blood, a grey handkerchief, a red textbook, a blue pen, a yellow highlighter, an orange notebook, green gym clothes, and a purple head band.

They found nothing in Dakota's backpack.

Who did it?

If you want it, here's a hint:

Blindness.

Put whodunnit in the reviews if you think you know, and don't forget to explain why. The answer will be in the next chapter.


	2. The First Murder Easy Ver

**I will describe a murder case, and you will tell me the answers to it. I'll explain more later. Right now, I will tell you the beginning of the story. Things in bold are important. Read them.**

Kristina and Dakota were walking home from school. They held their backpacks in their hands since it hurt their shoulders to carry them on their backs.

Kristina went to her house which was **four blocks from the school.** Dakota went to her house which was **three blocks from the school.**

It takes Kristina **20 minutes** to get to school and back. It takes Dakota **15 minutes** to get to school and back.

Kristina emptied out her backpack on her bed and sifted through all the things. **There was a red textbook, a blue pen, a yellow highlighter, an orange notebook, a green set of gym clothes, a purple headband, and a light grey hanker chief that had her last name on it.**

Dakota emptied half her bag on her bed as well. She sifted through the items. **There was a yellow textbook, a blue folder filled with homework and other documents, a green pen, an orange set of gym clothes, a red book, a purple notebook, and a black handkerchief that had her last name on it.**

The two girls **put their stuff back in their bags** and put them beside their dressers.

Someone knocks on each girl's door, and asks to come inside. The girls let them in and they go into their rooms. Each person looks around the girls' rooms.

The woman in Kristina's room spots **a poster that has a disturbing picture of a dying girl on it.**

The man in Dakota's room spots **nothing out of the ordinary.**

Both people leave the house and go to the school. **One of them is found dead 25 minutes later.** The person has a **dark grey smudge on it's mouth and a stab wound in it's back. There is an orange mark on the person's hand, a red mark on the person's shoe, a blue mark on the person's wrist, the word Alice is written on the person's throat in green, and a yellow** **mark on the person's leg.** The police interrogate the two girls.

Kristina said she never saw the person in her life.

Dakota said she never saw the person in her life.

 **Both girls were telling the truth.**

The police knew that the person died the night it visited one of the girls. They didn't know which one it visited, though.

They checked both girls' backpacks.

They found **a grey knife in Kristina's backpack covered with dried blood, a grey handkerchief, a red textbook, a blue pen, a yellow highlighter, an orange notebook, green gym clothes, and a purple head band.**

They found **nothing in Dakota's backpack.**

Who did it?

If you want it, here's a hint:

 **Blindness.**

 **Put whodunnit in the reviews if you think you know, and don't forget to explain why. The answer will be in the next chapter. It will always be like that.**


	3. The First Murder Answers

The answer is...

Dakota.

Dakota was the murderer. I will explain why.

She was blind, therefore never saw the victim. The victim was the man.

When he went to the school, she ran after him and killed him.

She stabbed him in the back with the knife from her backpack. She only emptied out half of it, remember? She marked him up with everything she had emptied out of her bag. She smudged her handkerchief on his face, which left a slightly lighter mark than the black, which was dark grey. Kristina's handkerchief was light grey. The police didn't notice.

She ran back home, having only been gone 15 minutes. Then she planted the knife in Kristina's bag, tossing everything else, then ran home. But she wrote Alice in green, when Kristina had the blue pen.

She had spent the remaining 10 minutes going to Kristina's house and back. 5 minutes to get there and back. She also had to toss the stuff, remember? So that, plus getting back home, took 5 minutes. 10 in all.

What happened next:

Kristina was arrested for the murder and executed. Dakota killed herself, unable to get over the feeling of guilt.

So who's the next Alice?

I'm just going to go all Alice Human Sacrifice with this story. Don't be surprised if you hear Alice again.


End file.
